


That Fucking List

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Joel gave Jack a gag gift and a list of grievances for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fucking List

Jack is used to getting some really dumb gifts for his birthday. Gag gifts never go out of style, right? Especially when you just keep getting them. Over and over. Every year. No matter what. So it’s no change when someone else gets him plans for a dog house he was talking about building one day. Or when he gets the bones of a steak with his name on a ribbon. What is new is the card that actually has a name and a piece of paper with a list of grievances he’s caused over this year.

1\. Called Joe The Cat Fat

2\. Owe me three halo games, asshole!

3\. Ditched me at lunch. The waitress hates me there.

It’s all written in Joel’s messy scratch and it makes him laugh. He shakes his head and lets it stay with the rest of the gag gifts he’ll never use until the next time Joel comes over. Then he makes it into a paper airplane and throws it at the fucker. It hits Joel in the side of the head and he doesn’t expect to see it again. So when it shows up next year with number two crossed out and three more grievances added, he’s honestly surprised. He ignores them and gives it back to Joel, telling him to stop being a fucking asshole and get him a real gift for once.

Instead of a real gift, the list becomes an annual thing. Every year, no matter what he does for his birthday, Joel gives him that same list with some scratched out and some added on every single year. Always on time too, though he’s not quite sure how Joel manages that one. He was out of the country once and Caiti had been the one to hand him the exact fucking same piece of paper he saw every year. It was dedication, and it was the stupidest god damn thing in his life.

It was also endlessly endearing just like the rest of Joel which was where the real problem stemmed from. Best friends falling in love, cliche as hell right? Not like Jack had a choice in it really, but he figures he probably would have kept Joel in his life as a shitty best friend even if it wasn’t for a really dumb crush. It takes three years of the same damn crush with the same damn gift before Jack decides to tell him. Which doesn’t go over well at all. He just hadn’t managed to get the right words out and had sounded like a 12 year old as he stumbled over admitting he liked Joel. It embarrassing as fuck. Which was why he had been avoiding Joel.

Not because he hadn’t gotten an answer. Not because he left in a rush because he felt stupid as shit for even bringing it up. That’d be childish of him. So was avoiding Joel but he was just not going to mention it. It wasn’t anyone’s business but his and no one could even prove he’d been doing such. Though maybe it was getting out of hand when he purposely ignored his phone while at home with nothing else to do- just in case it was Joel. He didn’t think he’d see Joel for his birthday, yet here the fucker was giving him a book titled “How To Ask That Special Someone Out” and that same fucking list again. Though, the newest additions were probably his favorites since the fucker had started this tradition.

24\. You didn’t give me a chance to respond.

25\. You’re avoiding me.

26\. You’re not my boyfriend yet. You should fix that.


End file.
